


Mercy Kill(s)

by Goddess_of_the_arena



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Gen, Neb is a monster, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_arena/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_arena
Summary: This is a short one-shot about Meg's meeting with a minor and very unpleasant NPC who appears in both BG1 and BG2. WARNING for graphic violence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Mercy Kill(s)

“Wonderful, just wonderful”, Edwin grumbled as he looked around the filthy cell he and the rest of the party members were held into, courtesy of Angelo Dosan, the corrupted commander of the Flaming Fist, “Remind me again, Meg: why did we come to Baldur’s Gate of all places? (Or rather, why did _you_ drag us to this horrible city, when there were so many other places we could be instead of this cell?)”.

“You know why, Edwin”, the Ilmatari sighed, “My brother is here and I must save him”. “Save him? He is the reason why we’re in this cell!”, he spat, but realized his mistake the moment the words left his mouth: Meg’s face twisted in a feral snarl and she closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye, grabbing the front of his robe as her eyes narrowed dangerously. “ _What_ did you say?”.

“I…”, he cleared his throat, trying vainly to pry her fingers open, “I meant that the Taint in him is the reason why we’re in this cell”, he amended. “Good”, she nodded and let go, taking a step back, then she checked the lock on the door, “Immy, can you open it?”. The pink-haired thief took her thieving tools and set to work, but after a couple of minutes she shook her head, “Nope, sorry”.

“I can get you out of here, heheheheh!”, a voice came from a dark corner of the cell and a small figure stepped forward: it looked like a common Gnome, but there was something odd and disturbing about him and his smile was too wide to be normal. “All right, then, show us the way”, Meg said, but he giggled.

“Ah, no, no, you must answer my riddle first! If you can solve it and tell me how many children I’ve killed, I…”, his voice became a chocked cough as the young priestess lifted him up by the neck. “You killed children?”, she said, her velvety tone dripping danger and barely restrained fury as her eyes glowed softly golden. “Oh, yes!”, the Gnome beamed despite the iron grip on his throat, “I played with them, so soft, so full of blood, I tasted their innocence, oh, yes, I did! Ah, their screams were so sweet!”.

Time seemed to stop as everyone else in the cell waited for her reaction, but the Painbearer simply turned to Dynaheir. “Do you have one of those _things_ we talked about earlier ready?”, she asked. “I have one”. “Now is the time to use it”. The Rashemi witch nodded and cast a powerful mind-controlling spell on the stranger, “Show us the way to leave this cell”, she ordered then, as Margaret Dawn let him fall to the ground.

The enspelled Gnome blinked a couple of times, then he moved slowly to a hidden trapdoor in the floor and opened it, “This way, mistress”, he said in a robot-like voice. The adventurers lined up behind him, Meg in the front and Kivan in the rearguard, walking for what seemed like hours along the narrow and chokingly hot tunnel, until they finally emerged in a small side alley.

As soon as she stepped on the tiled street, Meg wrapped the long red ribbon she used to bind her hair around the Gnome’s throat and crossed its ends behind his neck, pulling with every ounce of her strength and the Slayer chuckled gleefully in her mind. **_Go, little Goddess, kill him! He deserves to die for his crimes!_** , it exclaimed.

 _I don’t need you to tell me_ , she hissed as she pulled harder while the Gnome kicked madly and clawed at the ribbon in a desperate yet futile attempt to get some air, as all of his victims had done. His sight glazed, the blood vessels in his eyes exploded, the pain in his oxygen-deprived lungs was unbearable and he tried to croak, “Mer…Mercy…”. “Not today. Not for you”, Meg growled in his ear.

Finally he hung limply in her grip, bloody foam bubbling in his mouth and one last shudder shook him as his heart stopped. As soon as he was dead, she intoned a low and mournful chant of her church. Suddenly there was a flash and several spheres of white light came out of nowhere, only to sprint towards the sky and disappear between the clouds and the party members gasped. “What was that?”, Imoen asked, stunned.

“The spirits of the children he had killed: this disgusting piece of filth held them in slavery, but now they’re free, their chains broken by Ilmater’”, Meg explained, then she unwrapped the ribbon from around the Gnome’s neck and tossed the lifeless body to the ground, “And _you_ , you will roast in hell until the end of times, you bastard!”, she spat, kicking it for good measure.

Everyone looked at her in shocked silence, all save Minsc, who placed a hand on her shoulder. “You did the right thing, little Meg. The little man had killed children, so he deserved it. Boo agrees”. She smiled warmly up at him, the aura of menace and darkness around her dissolving like mist in the wind, “Thank you, my friends, I’m glad you agree. Now come, Sarry needs our help”, she said, turning on her heels and guiding them to the main road, towards the Iron Throne building.

Imoen, who walked a few steps behind, moved to Jaheira’s side, worried, “Ya think she’ll be fine? I’ve never seen her like that before…”. “She did what was right: that creature was nothing but a monster, undeserving of living”. “Yeah, but…She’s an Ilmatari, no? Doesn’t Ilmater ask His own to always be merciful and forgiving and stuff?”.

“Not when children are hurt. And you heard him, he had killed several and would have no doubt killed more, if she had not stopped him. No, she was right in taking his life as payment for the lives he took. She even served the Balance in doing so”. “Oooookay. I just hope she won’t be like that again anytime soon, it scares me”. “She has no reason to, now that he’s dead”, the druidess reassured her.

But she was wrong.


End file.
